


Taking Over the Family Business

by Sashabutters



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashabutters/pseuds/Sashabutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Ichigo's loss of powers, life for his sister Karin has been thrown into turmoil as spirits begin hounding her night and day. Karin begins showing signs she's more than human as her Zanpakuto begins making its presence known through strange electrical phenomena. With the sudden discovery of his daughters growing powers, Isshin and Urahara decide it's time for her to take over the family business of protecting Karakura Town in her brothers place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A whining sound in the distance caught the young teenagers attention as she headed home from soccer practice. Intrigued, the black haired girl stopped walking and strained her ears as she tried to gauge the direction it was coming from. The crying grew louder and more pitiful with each passing second. It sounded as if a small child in the park was either lost or hurt, so 13 year old Karin Kurosaki decided to investigate.

"What's wrong, kid?" Karin asked in her gruff manner, as she spotted the culprit hunched over in a ball inside a plastic tube with her back turned to her.

"Mommy. I can't find my mommy." The young girl cried as she turned to face Karin, revealing the chain protruding from her chest. Oh great another spirit Karin thought. This must be the girl who was on the news last night; the one who got hit by a car while crossing the street with her mom. Karin sighed, she wasn't sure how she could explain this one. While her mom was in critical condition, she was still alive. The only way they could be re-united, as far as Karin was concerned, was for her mother to pass as well.

"How about you come out and I'll help you look for her." Karin offered as she stretched out her hand towards the sobbing dead girl. The young girl, who looked to be about six years old, shook her head sending her brown twin-tails swaying across her back.

"There's too many people out there." the girl whimpered.

"What people?" Karin asked, since the park was deserted except for the two of them.

"All the people behind you." The girl said quietly with an ominous feel. Karin slowly turned her head and fell over in shock. Behind her stood about a dozen or so spirits, each having a Chain of Fate protruding from their chests.

"Help us." They moaned in unison as they slowly began surrounding Karin, slowly causing her to back into the plastic tube with the girl. "Help us, we're lost." they continued.

"And so very hungry." A low growl behind Karin said sending shivers up her back as she turned to see the young girl with the pig tails standing with what looked to be some sort of lure sticking out of her head. The red plastic tube that they had been hiding inside was gone as Karin sat on the ground trembling in fear. Directly behind the girl was a large pair of glowing red eyes inside a white skull covered face. A face no matter how many times she tried, Karen could not forget. The Grand Fisher.  
Karin let out a scream right before she felt a pair of hands shaking her awake.

"Karin. Karin, wake up. You're having another nightmare." Yuzu said in concern as she shook her fraternal twin sister awake. Karin jumped too a sitting position as she gasped for air. A dream she told herself as she tried to get her bearings together. It was only a dream. Karin wiped the sweat off her forehead with her pajama sleeve. She was covered in sweat from the top of her head, down her face and chest. Also the legs of her pajama bottoms which stuck to her legs from the moisture.

"I'm okay, Yuzu." she finally answered as her brown haired twin searched her face worriedly.

"Scoot over." Yuzu said as she slid her way into Karin's bed. "I'll stay with you the rest of the night."

"Yuzu, that's really not necessary." Karin tried to say, but was immediately shot down by her sister who flashed her a look as if to say "this isn't open for discussion." Yuzu lifted the covers and slid under them as Karin rolled her eyes, but begrudgingly scooted over as to make room.

"Karin." Yuzu said after a second. "Did you wet the bed?"

"No, I did not wet the bed! " she nearly shouted as her cheeks grew red at the mere thought.

"Are you sure? Because your sheets are really, umm, wet." Yuzu said as she pulled the blankets back, revealing the large wet patch under the two girls in the glow of their night light.

"That's, that's not possible." Karin said staring dumbfounded at the crotch of her obviously soaked pajama pants.

"Oh, Karin, it's okay." Yuzu said as she wrapped her arms around her sister who still showed no more emotion than a look of utter confusion and disbelief. "Why don't you take a quick shower and I'll take care of your bedding?"

"Uh, sure." Karin quickly stood up and pulled off her wet clothes before wrapping a towel around herself and headed for the bathroom as she fought against the tears starting to form in her eyes. I will not cry, I will not cry she kept chanting to herself over and over. I must not show any weakness.

While Karin showered, Yuzu collected the wet pajamas, sheets, and blankets and headed for the laundry room. Her thoughts full of worry for her twin sister. This was so unlike her, it was usually she that was prone to accidents not the other way around. Yuzu couldn't remember a single time after the age of 5 that Karin had ever wet the bed. She on the other hand, she didn't even want to recall all the accidents she's had over the years.

"I wonder what's been bothering her lately." she said to herself as she thought of how jumpy she's been lately. This was not normally like her usual cool and composed sister. "This is the third time this month I've had to wake her from a nightmare as well." she thought as she turned on the washing machine.

"AHH!!!" She heard her sister yell from their shared bathroom. Oops, oh yeah, she's taking a shower and I started the washing machine. Dummy, she thought to herself as she bumped her head with her fist. I'm sure I'll get an earful once Karin comes back.

"Geez, Yuzu, what's the big idea." Karin said as her skin shown bright red from the scalding hot water as she slowly attempted to put new pajamas on.

"Sorry, Karin." Yuzu said apologetically, but also glad it seemed to have snapped her sister from her depressing silence. "Your bedding won't be done until tomorrow, so looks like we'll be sleeping in my bed the rest of the night." Karin nodded while stiffing a yawn as she climbed in after her sister, too tired to put up much of a fight.

"Thanks, Yuzu." Karin said after a few minutes of silence.

"You can tell me what's bothering you." Yuzu said, hoping her sister would open up to her. "You've been acting really strange lately; I'm worried about you."

"It's nothing." Karin finally answered after a minute of silence. Both girls knew that was a big, fat lie, but Karen didn't want to burden her family with it. The truth was, ever sense their big brother Ichigo lost his soul reaper powers, the number of spirits that sought out Karin had skyrocketed over the last year and a half. It was too over whelming for the 13 year old to take. 

Karin couldn't imagine not being able to see them, as she had for as long as she could remember, but never this many. And it wasn't just the sheer volume alone that drove Karin up the wall, before she could ignore them just fine, but now it seemed she could feel what they felt. Their fear, and their sorrow weighed heavily on the young girls shoulders. She didn't know what to make of these new complicated emotions that mixed with her own pubescent worries. She wished she could talk to Ichigo, but she didn't want trouble him with her problems. He's been so moody and depressed ever since. Karin figured if he could handle on his own back then; so could she! Maybe she'd pay a visit to Urahara's shop after school and tell him his "ghost repellent" wasn't working.

Karin was doing poorly in school due to lack of sleep from all the late night interruptions from them, and Jinta was hounding her on her lack of effort on the soccer field. If this kept up, she'd loose her position as captain and MVP on her soccer team and there was no way she would ever give Jinta that satisfaction of taking it way from her.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here." Yuzu whispered as she stroked Karin's head as she watched her sister fall into another restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After showing up at Urahara's shop to give him a piece of her mind, Karin ends up in a "friendly" sparing match with Ururuyu only to realize when fighting at Urahara's: You swing to kill.

Karin Kurosaki's eyes fluttered open as she realized two things. Firstly, she was not in her own bed, as she promptly became aware of her twin sisters arms wrapped around her. Secondly, of the ghostly apparition of a man hovering only a few inches from her face.

"Hey, can you see me?" The ghost asked as it waved a hand in front of her face. Ugh, this is so not what I wanted to deal with first thing in the morning Karin thought. Or ever for that matter. Instead of answering, Karin tried to pretend he wasn't there and closed her eyes as she tried to fall back asleep. "Hey, don't ignore me! I know you can see me!" the ghost man answered growing frustrated. 

"Leave me alone." Karin mumbled in response, but the ghost wouldn't listen as it stayed by her side the rest of the morning. Karin was growing more and more irritated, whether it being her feelings or the ghosts, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that something needed to be done. After an entire morning full of "Don't ignore me's" and "Please help me's" Karin couldn't take anymore.

"Are you okay, honey?" Ishhin Kurosaki asked his daughter as he took notice of the dark circles under her eyes that had been steadily growing more and more pronounced over the last couple months. "Karin? Karin?" He said as he shook her gently after getting no response.

"What?" She snapped after jumping a bit at the sudden touch.

"I asked you if you were feeling okay. You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Karin answered curtly. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone? All she wanted was some damn peace and quiet.

"Look, don't get angry, but Yuzu told me what happened last night." He said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What? Yuzu!" Karin nearly shouted as she began to feel her blood boil.

"Don't be angry." Ishin said. "We're just worried about you. You haven't been your usual self lately."

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Karin shouted behind her as she grabbed her school bag and stormed out the door. Instead of heading towards the school, Karin made a beeline for Urahara's shop picking up two more spirits along the way. "Mr. Urahara!" Karin yelled while knocking on the door, ignoring the closed sign. Karin's knocking turned into banging as the spirits frustration at being ignored flowed into her.

"What do you want, Kurosaki? Can't you see we're closed." Jinta sneered.

"Open the God damn door, Jinta, or I swear I'll kick you in the nuts so hard you'll have dick breath for a week!" Karin yelled, unaware of the spirits hold on her.

"Jeez, what's with the attitude? Did somebody start their period today?" the red headed boy said enjoying the effect his words had on her.  
"That's it, I'm breaking the fucking door down!"

"Children, please, can we not do this so early?" Urahara asked as he came out from the back room while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Karin, what brings you by so early? And who are all your friends?" he asked pointing the end of his cane towards the three spirits."

"I'll tell you what brings me by, your fucking ghost repellant isn't working!" Karin yelled as the temple in her forehead began throbbing. "Everywhere I go these sons of bitches follow me! To bed, to school, even the damn bathroom! Weren't you some kind of science genius back in the soul society?"

"Of course it's not going to work, it's just water." he said with an amused smile, paying Karin's attitude no mind as he opened the door to let her in.

"What?! Why the hell did you give me water?" Karin said as she started swinging.

"Because, I wanted to see if you were truly drawing pluses or if it was just your imagination." he said with a smile as he easily blocked Karin's punches with a single finger. "Haven't you ever heard of the placebo effect?"

"So you used me as a science experiment?!" she yelled back as Urahara quickly stepped behind her and held her arms behind her back.

"Don't feel bad, Karin." an older black haired girl said "He kinda uses everyone as a science experiment, remember what he did to Rukia."

"Uruyu, I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about that anymore." Kisuke Uruhara said as he waved it off as if putting Rukia's life in danger in order to hide the hogyoku inside her was no big deal. "Don't worry, Karin. You're safe inside the property, there's a barrier over the place that spirits can't cross. See?" he said pointing to the spirits that were awkwardly wondering around out front.

"Whose nuts do I have to kick in to get one of those over my house?" Karin asked.

"There will be no nut kicking, at least not mine anyway." Uruhara said. "Shielding you in a barrier isn't going to solve your problems. You have a strong spiritual presence that's attracting every plus and hollow to you in a ten mile radius."

"Well then how do I turn it off? It's having other unwanted side effects." Karin mumbled as she remembered the events of the previous night.

"Like your emotions?" Urahara said as it wasn't hard to notice Karin's unusual behavior. Instead of fully explaining, Karin simply nodded. "Are you opposed to missing school for the day?" he asked and then beamed when Karin shook her head. "Excellent, come down stairs, I'm sure you'll feel better once you get out all that pent up anger." he said as he guided her down to his secret training room while continuing to keep her arms behind her back.

"Like it?" Uruyu giggled as she watched Karin's facial expression change from rage to amazement once Uruhara turned on the light.

"Has this been down here the entire time?" Karin asked in wonder as her eyes took in the cavern.

"Yep, this is where we turned Ichigo into a hall-I mean- into a shinigami." Urahara said with a laugh. "How are you at Ken-do?" he asked as he picked up two bamboo swords and handed them to each girl.

"I'm okay." Karin said with a shrug as she accepted the wooden sword. "Sometimes the ken-do club has me fill in if someone's sick on a tournament day.

"Great! Defend yourself." He said as he nodded towards Uruyu who charged after Karin, nearly snapping both swords in half from the force of her blows.

"Hey, Uruyu, watch it, are you trying to kill me?" Karin asked as she barley moved aside in time to see Uruyus sword connect with the wall sending large chunks of rock flying. "We haven't even put on protective armor."

"None of that silly stuff here!" Urahara said with a laugh as he watched Uruyu chase Karin around the underground room with a stick. "C'mon, Karin, fight back!"

"Call her off! Call her off!" Karin yelled in response as she dove away from another strike that left a hole in the ground where she was standing just a second before. "What if she hits me?"

"Good point. I'll give Oriheme a call just in case!" He said as he pulled a cell phone out from his robes and called Ichigo's red headed classmate with healing powers. "Karin! Try to tap into your spiritual powers. Try to feel Uruyu's next move."

"What spiritual powers?" Karin shouted as she parred blows with Uruyu that sent a jolt through Karin that nearly dislocated her shoulder.   
"This might help." Urahara said as he struck Karin in the back of her head with the bottom of his cane. Karin's spiritual body came tumbling out as her lifeless physical body collapsed to the ground. "Pay attention!" He yelled as the young girl watched as her body fall to the ground that momentarily took her attention away from the bamboo wielding Uruyu.

"What did you do to me?" Karin yelled as she ducked and grabbed the makeshift sword from her physical body's hand and noticed it now felt ten times as heavy. "It's just a bamboo stick! Why did it become so heavy?"

"Your spiritual body isn't used to picking up objects like your physical body can. Don't focus on the weight, focus on your senses!" Uraharha said as she picked up Karin's physical body and moved it out of harms way. Karin suddenly noticed she could feel the others presence in the room quite strongly without seeing them. She somehow knew Urahara was moving behind her to the right while Uruyu was making a beeline towards her to her left. It was as if Uruyu had slowed down considerably and Karin could tell exactly where she would strike. If she could somehow pick up her sword and move it in time and swing 90 degrees to her left she could land a hit. Karin struggled to lift her sword, but she couldn't do it.

"Don't try to rely on physical strength, you need to rely on your spiritual pressure to move objects." Uruhara called out. "It's like using sheer willpower. Channel all your pent up emotions into your body!" Karin took a deep breath and instead of focusing on moving her arms she thought about these last few months and the toll it had taken on her. She could feel the frustration and anger welling up inside her again. Karin felt a sort inner strength collecting inside her as she focused on it and swung with all her might as Uruyu charged. All was silent as a loud Thrwack sound filled the air as Karin's sword connected to Uruyu's ribcage.

"There you go!" Urahara praised. Karin smiled until she felt herself suddenly growing weak. The scenery before her eyes began fading in and out as Karin kneeled down until everything was completely dark. "Karin!" she faintly heard before she lost consciousness.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Karin slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on a futon covered in a blanket in a room she didn't recognize. She looked down at herself and no longer saw the Chain of Fate protruding from her chest which meant she was back into her physical body.

"Karin! I'm so glad you're awake!" A familiar voice called to her. She turned her head and saw the smiling redhead leaning against the wall a few feet away.

"Oriheme. What happened?" Karin asked as she tried to sit up but found herself to weak.

"Mr. Urahara said you used a bit too much spiritual pressure and passed out." Oriheme explained.

"Just from swinging a sword? I didn't realize I was so weak."

"That's not all you did." Oriheme explained. "You sent Uruyu flying a good 20 feet and broke half her ribcage."

"What? Is she okay?"

"I'm fine, Oriheme fixed me up good as new." A new voice answered as the black haired girl entered the room. "That was some hit. I didn't know you had that much spiritual pressure in you. Mr. Urhahara would like to speak to you when you're feeling better." She said before exiting and sliding the door closed behind her.

"So?" Karin mumbled to Oriheme. "It's not that impressive. I saw my brother take down a hallow with one swing of his sword like it was nothing."

"That's because Ichigo was a shinigami and was using a Zanpakutō, not a bamboo stick." Mr. Urahara replied as he opened the door and closed it behind him. "He also had absorbed all of Rukia's spiritual energy as well if you're referring to that one night. Normal humans can't do what you did which brings me to what we need to talk about."

"Talk about what?" Karin asked as she sat up and leaned against the wall for support.

"How we are going to deal with all the spirits following you. Oriheme talked to Yuzu while you were out and said you've been out of it for a while. She said you're not sleeping, doing poorly in school, and even Jinta has been complaining about your performance on the soccer team. The anger and the frustration you've been feeling is not your own. It's the spirits anger at you ignoring them."

"What else am I supposed to do? It's not like I can help them." Karin complained and swore under her breath.

"What if I told you you can help them pass on? Would you be interested in learning how?" Uruhara asked while grinning.

"What do I have to do?" Karin asked eager to make this go away.

"You're going to perform consoles." Urahara said.

"I thought only shinigami could do that." Karin said as she noticed Urahara with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I think you're ready to take over the family business. What do you say to becoming a shinigami, Karin?" Urahara asked grinning from ear to ear at his new test subject slash student.


	3. chapter 3

Karin mindlessly dribbled her soccer ball in her backyard behind the family owned clinic. It was her favorite thing to do when she had something on her mind. She had managed to sneak home about an hour ago without her dad knowing she was home and immediately made a beeline for her soccer equipment out back. She ran the ball a few feet before faking a kick, spinning around an imaginary opponent and making the shot in the net a few feet away.

“Goal!” she heard someone shout before turning around and seeing her dad leaning against the back of the clinic still wearing his lab coat. How long had he been standing there watching her? More importantly though; how could she explain not being in school right now? “Hey, pass me the ball.” he said coming toward her. Karin hesitated a moment before lightly kicking it over to him. “Alright, I got this.” Ishin said as he backed a few feet away before charging at the ball and kicking. Karin stood and watched as the ball sailed through the air completely missing the net by a mile.

“Nice.” she said sarcastically as she ran to retrieve the ball and bring it back.

“Ok, how about you try to get it past me. If you can make a goal, I won’t ground you for skipping school.”

“Deal.” Karin said before effortlessly zipping past him and making it in. Ishin stood silently for a moment scratching the back of his head before smiling.

“Guess you’ve gotten a little better since we used to play back here together. Remember when we used to practice back when you first wanted to join the soccer team?”

“Wasn’t I like five then?” she snorted as she bounced the ball a few times on her knees.

“Time sure has gone by fast.” he said into the air. “What’s been up with you lately?” he finally asked as he tried, and failed, to steal the ball away.

“Nothing.” Karin said a little too quickly to be believable. “I’m fine, just a little stressed out. You wouldn’t understand.” Her father, as far as she was concerned, couldn’t sense a spirit a mile away. How could she tell him about everything? She doubted he even knew about Ichigo, let alone what a shinigami even was. He’d probably think it was some kind of food or soccer position.

“How about I make one more deal with you? If you can make a goal from right here,” he said drawing a line in the dirt with a stick. “You don’t have to talk about it, but if you miss, you and I need to sit down for a bit over a cup of tea. Deal?” Karin stared at him a little dumbfounded. From right there? He was making it so easy it was like he didn’t want to talk to her at all!

“So if I make the shot you’ll leave me alone? Piece of cake.” she said placing the ball behind the line and kicking it. Karin watched wordlessly at what should have been a perfect shot. Instead of entering the net, the ball froze mid air halfway and dropped to the ground.

“So what do you like in your tea?” Karin heard come from behind her. She spun around to demand a do-over and froze. It took a full minute for her brain to comprehend what she was seeing. Her father stood there, not in a lab coat, but in full soul reaper uniform.

“Wha? How? When? What!?” she stuttered out looking him up and down in complete bewilderment. Was this really her father?

“I understand more than you think, Karin.” he said as he picked up his gagia and re-entered it. “Gah, that part always gives me the creeps. Feels so weird. At least you have a real body being half-human and all.”

“Wait, what? Half human? Real body?” She said starting to feel completely overwhelmed.

“Come inside and we’ll talk; we’ve got about an hour before your sister gets home. From what i’ve heard, you’ve got a big decision to make.” Once the two were inside and sitting down at the table, Karin wordlessly stared into her cup of tea watching the steam rise.

“Who are you?” Karin finally managed to ask.

“Former captain of the 10th division and former head of the Shiba clan.” he said taking a sip from his cup.

“10th division? Isn’t that kid Toshiro the captain now?”

“Haha, yes!” he said laughing at Hitsugaya being referred to as a child. “He was my third seat at the time. Great kid. Did all my paperwork for me.” Karin rolled her eyes. Leave it to her father to pass all his work on others.

“Okay, so you’re a shinigami?”

“Yep.”

“And you can see spirits.”

“Yep.”

“Then why have you been making me go through this!” Karin nearly shouted while white knuckling her cup. “Why have you been letting me be hounded by spirits day in and day out?”

“Then why didn’t you just ask for help?” Ishin asked.

“Well if I had known you could have actually done something about it! What’s the big idea anyway, keeping all this a secret for so long?”

“There wasn’t really a reason to tell you, not to mention I lost my powers a long time ago. It wasn’t until recently that they came back.” Karin rubbed her face with her hands. What was with her family?

“So can you make them go away? All the spirits?”

“Well, I was pretty good at kido back in my prime. I can make a few charms to put around the house, but the rest is up to you. Unless you learn to properly control your spiritual powers, this will probably affect you the rest of your life. Who knows what else could happen. Before Toshiro was found, he was slowly killing his grandmother in his sleep by accidentally dropping the temperature to freezing.” Karin quickly thought of Yuzu. Could this possibly affect her as well? She was already causing the people she cared about to worry, something she swore she’d never do, but to actually hurt them. She’d never be able to live with herself.

“What about Yuzu? How come she isn’t experiencing things as well?”

“Yuzu takes more after her mother while you and Ichigo take after me. Yuzu still can’t even kill spiders on her own, can you really imagine her going up against a hollow?” 

“Good point. So say I went along with this, what happens next? I thought turning humans into soul reapers was some big taboo.” Karin said taking a sip of her tea.

“You’re not entirely human. Giving a human soul reaper powers is taboo, but you already have those powers inside of you. We will simply be awakening them. Kiske will fill you in on what to do once you’re ready.” Karin imagined Mr. Urahara strapping her to a table and running experiments on her. “Don’t worry, Orihime can always put you back together afterwards.” This did little lift her spirits. All went quiet between the two of them as they heard the front door open.

“Karin! Where were you today?” Yuzu scolded setting her book bag down.

“Sorry, I was at Urahara’s shop this morning and then I-” Karin tried to think of an excuse.

“She came home afterwards because she wasn’t feeling well.” Ishin finished for her.  
.  
“You don’t look very good.” Yuzu agreed. “Maybe you should go lie down for a bit and I’ll call you when dinners ready.” Karin rolled her eyes but decided to follow her advice. A nap did sound great actually.  
She got up and headed for her bedroom only stopping for some spare sheets from the cupboard. When she got to her shared room she noticed her bed was already made for her. She immediately fell onto her bed face first mulling things over in her mind. What was Urahara going to do to her? Was she willing to go through the same things her brother was. It would be pretty awesome to have powers though.

“hrmmphh mphhh” Karin heard. She quickly looked around thinking it was another spirit but was relieved when she didn’t see anything. “mphhh!” she heard again as she realized it was coming from underneath her. She sat up a little and reached underneath her and pulled out her sisters stuffed lion.

“Ugh, what is this stupid thing doing in my bed?” she said holding it away from her.

“Hey, who are you calling stupid?” The stuffed lion said.

“What the hell!?” Karin shouted dropping the stuffed toy. She backed up to the wall as she watched the stuffed toy get up and brush itself off.

“So I hear you’ll be taking over for Ichigo.” The stuffed lion said as it paced around. “So it looks like my services will be needed once again!”

“What are you? Why can you talk?” Karin asked ready to kick it across the room at a moments notice.

“I’m a mod soul; the name’s Kon.” It said puffing out it’s chest. “I’d look after Ichigo’s body while he went and killed hollows.”

“You’ve been alive this whole time?” Karen asked.

“Yep!” Kon said happily until he was met with Karins foot. “Ooof!”

“You…little...furry...perverted...bastard!” she said in between stomps. “Why didn’t you say anything before! I-I’ve changed in front of you!”

“I’m not a lolicon.” Kon moaned while twitching on the ground. “But you’re all grown up now! Hehe green panties.” he said looking up Karins skirt while earning him another kick to the face.

“I’ve had a long day. Go back to Ichigo if you were so important to him.” She said lying back down.

“Aww c’mon. Ichigo’s no fun since he lost his powers. All he does is mope around. I want some action and adventure! Like the good old days”

“Well you’re not getting it from me right now, i’m going to sleep you weird talking stuffed animal.” She said turning her back towards it.

“Can’t I stay? I’ll keep an eye on you while you sleep.”

“What? No! Pervert.” Karin moaned back.

“I meant i’ll wake you up if you start having another nightmare. That is unless you want to wet the bed again.”

“Fine.” Karin mumbled hiding her blush. Kon happily jumped up on the bed and leaned against Karins back. Ahh I finally get to be around a woman again! Kon thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later Yuzu finished putting the finishing touches on dinner.

“There all done.” Yuzu said cheerfully as she scooped the stew into four separate bowls and placed them on the table. “Now I’ll go wake Karin and see if she up to eating.” Yuzu then hung up her apron and made her way up the stairs to the room they shared. She grabbed the door knob but quickly let go as a powerful shock went through her. “Ouch!” she said shaking her hand.

“What’s wrong?” Isshin asked coming out of his room.

“Oh it’s nothing, I just got shocked by the door.” Yuzu said as she wrapped the bottom of her shirt over the door knob before trying again just in case. “Woah!” she exclaimed walking into her room. The air felt so weird in here.

“Yuzu, your hair!” he giggled pointing her to the mirror over their dresser. She walked over and gasped at all her hair that was standing on end. It looked like someone had rubbed a balloon all up and down her head. “Come here, dad. The rooms full of electricity!”

“Weird.” he said walking in and noticing the difference. “Hehe, look at your sisters hair!” he said pointing to the sleeping girl in the bed whose hair resembled the characters off Dragon Ball Z. Isshin walked over to Karin about to place a hand on the girls shoulder but was stopped by the talking stuffed lion.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Kon whispered so only Ishin could hear him.

“Why not?” Isshin asked ignoring the warning and touching his daughter. “Arghh!!” He shouted as he was electrocuted and thrown back from the force of the shock.

“That’s why not.” Kon said shaking his stuffed head. “She’s probably going to wield an electric type Zanpakuto.

“After dinner she’s going straight to Urahara’s.” he moaned before passing out.


	4. ch 4

“What are you all staring at?” Karin snapped as she awoke to find her dad and sister in her room staring at her. “And, Yuzu, what happened to your hair?”

 

“My hair? You should look in the mirror; yours is worse than mine.” Yuzu said while covering her head in an attempt to flatten her brown hair. Karin slowly sat up and stretched. She tried to remember what she had been dreaming about but she couldn’t recall. Whatever it was she had felt more at peace during that time than she had in a long while. She wanted nothing more to hop back in bed and return to that place in the wooded forest. Yes! That was it. She had been dreaming she was in a forest and there was some kind of animal there with her. Karin tried to focus on that feeling of security she felt there, but quickly lost her train of thought as she glanced at herself in the mirror. For a split second she swore her eyes were bright yellow, but when she blinked in surprise they were back to their usual brown color. Her normally short black hair was sticking straight up in the air as if someone worked in all of Ichigo’s hair gel into it. She grimaced at her reflection. When had she gotten such dark circles under her eyes? She tried in vain to flatten her hair but it all just sprang back up. That’s when she noticed her dad in the corner.

 

“What happened to you?” she asked as he tried to cover the growing lump on the back of his head.

 

“Ah, well, remember what we talked about earlier about Hitsugaya? I think it would be best to take you to Urahara’s sooner rather than later.” Isshin tried to explain as he put on a pair of rubber gloves. “Come to daddy, sweetie.” he motioned with his hands while his voice cracked in fear of getting shocked again.

 

“Dad, seriously?” Karen asked while rolling her eyes. “If you want me to go over there fine, but I can walk.” The moment she strode past, the light bulb inside the lamp on top of the desk hummed to life. She stopped for a moment to stare at it as she noticed the switch was in the off position. The closer she got to it the brighter it shone until it began buzzing loudly. Isshin quickly pulled his daughter away as the bulb inside exploded sending bits of glass all over the room.

 

“This is what I was talking about.” Isshin whispered into his daughters ear. “You’re not safe here. With this much spiritual pressure leaking out of you you're bound to attract a holl-” Isshin began to say but was stopped by the deafening roar of the creature a few blocks away. “Damn it. Umm, Kon!”

 

“Yes, sir!” The stuffed lion said springing to attention from his lying position on the bed.

 

“Bostov! You’re alive!” Yuzu exclaimed, happily oblivious to their current situation.

 

“The name’s Kon!” the stuffed lion exclaimed ready to give the girl who made him endure hours of torture playing dress up a piece of his mind.

 

“You’re actually happy that pervy stuffed lions alive?” Karin asked as she watched her father stick his hand in the stuffed animals mouth and retrieve the green pill. “You’re not going to actually put that in your mouth are you? Oh gross, you did.” she said scrunching up her face. Instantly Isshins spirit body and gagia separated but instead of it falling onto the floor it stood up and saluted her fathers shinigami form.

 

“What do you need?” Kon asked inside of Isshins body as he stretched out his legs and arms.

 

“Woah, there’s two of you dad!” Yuzu said excitedly.

 

“You can see me?” Isshins shinigami form asked.

 

“You’re a little fuzzy, but yeah! What are you wearing? And where did you get that sword?” Yuzu said while eying him up and down.

 

“I’ll tell you later, Yuzu, but for now go with Kon to Urahara’s shop.” he said gripping his zanpakuto Engetsu.”

 

“The funny guy that owns the candy shop? Okay! Lead the way, Kon!” Yuzu said bending down and talking to the now empty stuffed lion. Kon face palmed in Isshins body as Karin rolled her eyes. The hollow roared again now closer.

 

“Hop on quick.” Kon said bending down so Yuzu could climb onto his back. “Let’s go.” He said hopping out their bedroom window and sprinting with his modified legs as a loud “Wheee!” could be heard from Yuzu.

 

“You want me to follow them?” Karin asked.

 

“No, come with me. We need to use you to draw attention away from them.”

 

“You’re using me as bait? Gee thanks, dad.” Karin said sarcastically but followed him none the less into the street.

 

“Just watch and see how your old man does it.” Isshin said with a smirk as he unsheathed Engetsu. As the creature grew closer to them the air filled with the monsters spiritual pressure causing Karin to unintentionally shiver. Just what exactly was coming her way? She tried her best to pull herself together. After what she had gone through with her last hollow encounter, her desire to meet another one face to face was right up there with letting Urahara run experiments on her.

 

“Do not be afraid, child.” A woman’s voice said softly to Karin. She looked around everywhere but saw nothing the voice could have belonged to. Great, now she was hearing things she thought to herself as they walked out of the residential area as the air continued to fill with the thick presence until the hollow was now visible. The white masked creature roared exposing it’s large fang like teeth as it towered over all the nearby buildings. It locked its demonic red eyes onto its prey as it made a beeline for the delicious smelling soul that belonged to Karin. Isshin gripped Engetsu and stood in front of the hollows path blocking Karin from it’s sight.

 

“Move aside, soul reaper. You’re in my way.” It hissed as it attempted to smack Isshin out of the way. Instead it roared in pain as Engetsu made clean work out of slicing the creatures arm off.

 

“So this is how you do it. Pay attention.” Isshin said. “You always want to aim for the head. Aim for the top and slice straight down.” He said as he leapt into the air with ease grasping his sword in both hands as he raised it over his head and came crashing down on ...a tree? He looked around confused as he freed Engetsu from the wood. How did he end up in the park? Where did the hollow go? And Karin! Where was Karin?

 

Karin stood facing the hollow, now alone on the empty street. Her father had been right there and then...he wasn’t. She didn’t understand. Where had he gone? The hollow laughed in it’s deep crackling voice as it surveyed the now defenseless girl with the tasty smelling soul. Sure he only had one arm now but the girl was a sitting duck, he didn’t need a second arm for this prey and he couldn’t wait to devour her like he had all the countless others. The lights power quickly surged in and out as it matched Karins heart rate. What was she going to do? She could run but she knew it would just find her by following her scent. Running was pointless; she’d have to fight, but how?

 

“Guide it into the power lines.” the woman's voice said again. Huh? Who said that? Karin wondered until she barely managed to dodge the monsters arm by diving onto the ground as it made a grab for her. She quickly got to her feet and started running thankful for all the years spent playing soccer that had built up her endurance and reflexes. Think! Think! Karin looked up following the sound of the loud humming as she noticed the electrical lines surging with power while sparks periodically flew out. Could that kill it? “No, but it will weaken it.” The mysterious voice answered as if reading her mind. It was worth a shot Karin thought and she promptly changed direction and made a beeline for the electrical wires. She stole a glance behind her and whimpered and tried to sprint faster as the creature closed in behind her.

 

“What do I do once I get there?” Karin asked out loud while feeling dumb for talking to herself.

 

“Let yourself get caught.”

 

“What are you crazy? Am I crazy? That thing wants to eat me!” Karin yelled out as she stopped under the electrical wires with hands on her knees wheezing from exhaustion.

 

“Got you!” The hollow roared with glee as it snatched the girl in its arm as it stood up while touching the power lines.

 

“He’s touching the lines! Why isn’t anything happening?” she yelled in pain as the hollow began squeezing her.

 

“You need to get the both of yourselves wet. Your body will act as a circuit and produce a high enough voltage to kill it.” The voice calmly explained.

 

“I don’t exactly see any water around here!”

 

“Then make some.” You’ve got be kidding Karin thought until the monster slowly began raising his hand to his mouth.

 

“Oh you are going to taste so good! What are you making that face for? Don’t be scared it will be over soon.” The monster laughed at Karin’s facial expression who with eyes closed began pushing to force the contents of her bladder out onto her self and the creature since relaxing it out was out of the question.. “Ugh, the girl has sprung a leak haha.”

 

“I’m sending you some power now, get ready.” The voice said as Karin suddenly began to tingle all over as her body glowed a bright yellow.

 

“What?” Was the last thing the hollow said before thousands of volts of electricity immediately encompassed him until he simply disintegrated into thin air as Karin dropped onto the ground head first.

 

The young black haired 13 year old slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on her back in a forest surrounded by thick green foliage. Big puffy clouds moved slowly by in the bright blue sky as a gentle wind shook the leaves in the trees. Slowly the girl sat up and looked around. Where was she? She felt oddly calm as she surveyed her surroundings; it was like she had been here before as her mind was racked by deja-vu. She stood up and noticed her school uniform was gone and replaced by some kind of white kimono. She wiggled her now bare toes in the ankle deep grass as it tickled the bottoms of her feet.

 

“You did well, child.” The woman's voice praised. Karin followed the direction of the voice until she came to a small clearing in the trees. There, lying in the grass, was a beautiful red and white fox that watched her approaching with an almost grin like expression across it’s face.

 

“Hello?” Karin asked cautiously as she looked around the small clearing. “Anyone there?”

 

“You finally found me.” The voice said making Karin nearly jump as she realized it was coming from the fox. “You’ve been wondering in that forest every night for weeks. I’ve been calling out to you; I was starting to wonder if you’d ever hear my voice.”

 

“Were you the one guiding me?” Karin asked as her curiosity was peaked. She slowly approached the large fox whose eyes seemed to draw her ever closer.

 

“Yes. It was I.” The fox said as it stood up and stretched before trotting closer to the girl. “Do not be afraid; I won’t hurt you.”

 

“I’m not scared.” Karin quickly blurted out as the wolf seemed to snicker.

 

“You have many fears, child. Fears that you need to overcome if you want my help.”

 

“Who says I need help?” Karin shot back.

 

“Says the girl who cries for her mother and wets herself in her sleep.” the fox teased causing Karins face to burn.

 

“Who or what are you?” Karin asked once she was able to collect herself after that blow to her pride.

 

“I’m a Kitsune, but i’m also your Zanpakuto. I am the spiritual manifestation of part of your soul and spiritual abilities.” The fox explained rubbing up against Karin.

 

“You're my power?” Karin asked.

 

“Yes and no. I am part of you yes, but my power is my own. I am your partner who is willing to lend you my power. Would you like it?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Well too bad.” the fox said in amusement as it laid down and licked it’s paw while smiling at the confused expression in Karin's face. “It’s like I said before, you have many fears in your heart that need to be overcome. You see your fear acts as a blockade that is keeping you apart from me. I cannot lend you my power to fight until you rid yourself of it.”

 

“I’m not scared of anything! So what, the hollow made me a little nervous at first, but wouldn’t anyone be?”

 

“With that attitude you’ll never be able to fight. Hmm, no that’s not it. It has nothing to do with the hollow. You see, you have a very deep fear inside of you. You may not even be aware of it.”

 

“Then tell me! How can I overcome this fear if I don’t even know what it is.” The fox thought it over for a moment.

 

“I will give you three days. If you can overcome your fears by then I will lend you my powers. I will call you back here each night to see what you’ve learned. I wish you the best of luck. Good bye, child.”

 

The first thing Karen realized was the pounding headache as bright lights shone up above her. She could vaguely hear people talking about her along with some shouting. She wanted to open her eyes but the pain prevented her from doing so. She could feel someone holding her right hand as she weakly squeezed their hand to let them know she was ok.

 

“Sōten Kisshun I reject! What? Let me try again. Soten Kisshun I reject! SOTEN KISSHUN I REJECT!...It’s not working.” Orihime admitted as she tried and tried to heal the unconscious Karin.

 

“It’s alright, Orihime. Thanks for trying. I guess she will just have to heal the old fashion way.” Isshin said as he looked down at his beat up daughter who laid out on one of the clinic beds. This was all his fault; if he hadn’t been so cocky he would have noticed that hollow had some kind of teleportation abilities. The poor thing had been so scared she had even wet herself. When she wakes up he would have to ask her what happened to it. When he had finally made it back the hollow was no where to be seen and not a trace of its spiritual pressure could be felt. Judging by the injuries Karin had she had fallen from a high altitude and from the bruises along her waist she had been grabbed. Isshin put the pieces together to mean that she had been picked up but had managed to fight her way out of its grasp and had fallen to the ground where she had been knocked unconscious. Now that she couldn’t be healed through...faster methods the poor thing was in for one hell of a recovery. Three broken ribs, one broken arm, a broken shoulder, and bruised pelvis. She wouldn’t be getting out of bed for anything anytime soon which reminds him of certain...precautions that needed to be made. “Orihime, do you think you could help me out with something?” he asked as he dug through a supply closet.

 

“Of course, anything!” Orihime answered feeling bad she couldn’t be of more use.

 

“I don’t know when she’ll wake up and even when she does she won’t be getting up. Seeing as how i’m now down a nurse would you mind helping her into this?” Isshin asked handing her the white puffy diaper. “Seeing as how she’s my daughter and all.” he admitted turning red.

 

“It’s okay I understand.” Orihime said taking the supplies and drawing the curtain around the two of them.

 

“Argh.” Karin moaned in pain as she began waking up at the sudden coldness caused by Orihime cleaning up her earlier “accident” with wet wipes. Her eyes slowly opened to find Orihime doing something but she couldn’t tell what. All she knew was that she was cold.

 

“Hey, Karin, how are you feeling?” Orihime asked when she looked to find the young girl staring at her. “I’m almost done, then I’ll cover you back up. Your dad said you can’t get out of bed so he asked me to help diaper you. So no need to worry now if you gotta go, cause you can just, you know, go.” Orihime rambled on in her happy state as she dusted the girl with plenty of baby powder. A diaper Karin thought as her face heated up red with embarrassment. Orihime was putting her in a diaper!? Karin realized to make matters worse she was naked as well. That’s why she was so cold.

 

“Why?” Karin finally managed to ask.

 

“Because you’re hurt silly. We can’t expect you to just get out of bed every time you have to pee with all those broken bones.”

 

“Why can’t you just heal me?” Karin asked trying to cover herself with her good arm. Orihime looked at her sadly for a moment before she admitted it wouldn’t work.

 

“Three days and I will lift the electric field I have over you blocking her abilities.” Karin heard inside her head. So this was the foxes doing? Why? “So you can overcome your fears.” She replied.

 

“All done!” Orihime said cheerfully as she finished taping the last of the tabs over Karins waist and covering her naked body with a sheet and blanket before pulling back the curtain to reveal her worried looking father.

 

“Hey, how ya doing?” Isshin asked still feeling guilty. Karin tried to shrug but yelped in pain at trying to move her broken shoulder. Isshin frowned as he pulled out a syringe and put it in her I.v. “I’ve given you something for the pain so you’ll be asleep in no time. Yuzu will be here soon in case you need anything.”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Karin tried to say to reassure everyone. The last thing she wanted was everyone fussing over her. “ I’ll be fine in three days.” she said.

 

“What makes you say that?” Isshin asked.

 

“The nice fox lady said so.” Karin said as the drugs took effect as she drifted back to sleep.


	5. ch 5

Karin found herself once again wandering the large forest, in search of what, she couldn’t recall in her drug induced state. Even in her dream she felt a bit loopy. Part of her wanted nothing more than to just lie in the lush green field and sleep, but her curious side kept her up and moving. It was like she had been here before and there was something important about this place but she just couldn’t remember.

“Lost again I see.” A woman's voice said while stifling a laugh. “You were just here, have you forgotten your way so soon?”

“Who are you?” Karin said turning around to look but stopped as she had to wait a few seconds for her senses and equilibrium to catch up.

“Try and remember, we just had this conversation.”

“We did?” Karin asked as she followed the sound of the voice nearly breaking into a run.

“Slow down. There’s no rush.” The voice calmly stated as Karin had to lean against a tree for support as her world spinned around. Karin kept moving forward once she got her footing. She wanted to know; No NEEDED to know who that voice belonged to. There was something so soothing about her, whoever she was, that calmed the girl and made her feel at peace. She wanted to be with her so badly as if something deep inside was calling out for her. “That’s it; you’re almost there. Just a little further.” Karin couldn’t help but smile eagerly as she came to a break in the foliage as she peeked around the trees into the familiar looking clearing with childlike curiosity. She whipped her head around at the sound of moving leaves, but lost her footing and began falling due to the foggy sensation and sensory delay.

“Ahh!” Karin cried out until she felt a pair of large arms wrap around her. She looked up surprised when she didn’t collide face first with the ground to find a woman, no a giant, holding onto her. Her eyes bugged open in surprise at the size difference and again once she felt herself get picked up into the giantesses arms.

“You found me. Good girl.” The giant women said as she patted and rubbed Karin’s back as she held the 13 year old up on her shoulder with ease as if Karin was an infant. If the girl hadn’t been drugged she would have fought and squirmed with all her might out of the woman’s arms and demanded answers, but drugged Karin closed her eyes, smiled contently at the physical contact and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck as if it was the most natural thing to do. The woman chuckled as she swayed back and forth in place. “You’re so much more honest with yourself when you’re strung out on pain medication.” 

“Hmm?” She mumbled from her place in the woman’s arms. What was she talking about? Pain medication?

“Don’t you remember, honey? You fell and got hurt.” The woman said as Karin’s eyes snapped open with sudden clarity. The hollow, the fight, being unable to be healed. It all came rushing back to her. Her body was lying unconscious in her fathers clinic. If her body was there, how was she here? “You’re here in spirit.” The woman explained seemingly able to read the girls thoughts.

“And where is here exactly?” she asked as she looked around the forest from her high vantage point as she blushed at being held like a child.

“This is part of your inner self and so am I. I am your zanpakuto and partner. Right now in your drug induced state, your heart is not holding back its desires which is why I am in this form.”

“Huh, my zanpakuto? Oh, the fox! Wait, you’re the fox?” Karin asked looking puzzled as she looked into the woman’s eyes which flashed bright yellow just like the foxes had. “What do you mean by my hearts desires?”

“I am. Currently as you are, you are stripped of all your inhibitions and fears. Even if you had never been aware of it, you have the strong desire inside of you to feel loved. How does this position make you feel?”

“I feel like a child and ...safe.” Karin admitted as she re-closed her eyes and snuggled back into the woman’s arms.

“You, who does not know what a mother’s love feels like, wishes to be comforted in a way you missed out on as a child, but at the same time, you refuse to let anyone near. You put on a tough facade to hide the hurt and loneliness you feel.” Karin quietly listened and thought about it. “Your assignment for tomorrow. Conquer your fear of needing help. You must come to terms with the fact that you cannot do everything by yourself and that is okay, child.”  
Karin squirmed in the giants arms. There was an odd feeling inside of her that caused her some discomfort, but she couldn’t quite place it. Sort of an odd...pressure.

“What’s your name?” Karin asked.

“That I cannot tell you. My name is my power and that is something you are not ready for yet.”

“Then what do I call you?” she asked as she squirmed and shifted as her body tensed.

“Let’s not worry about that, there will come a time for introductions later. For now, let’s get you comfy again. I can tell you’re uncomfortable. What seems to be the problem?” The woman asked already knowing.

“Huh? I’m not sure.” Karin answered truthfully as she focused on her spirit body. She wasn’t in pain, just felt an odd fullness almost.

“How about I help you this one time, but after this you’re going to have to deal with it while conscious.”

“Deal with what?” Karin asked while yawning.

“You’ll soon find out. For now just close your eyes and relax. It will be over soon.” Karin obeyed without a fight as she closed her eyes and rested her head back on the woman’s shoulder as a wave of fullness hit causing the girl to tense. “Don’t fight it, just relax and let go. There you go, good girl.” the giantess praised as she rubbed Karin’s back and felt the girl relax in her arms. Karin breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the pressure begin to dissipate until the strange feeling was gone entirely. “All better?”

“All better.” Karin agreed.

Yuzu suddenly awoke in the bed next to Karin’s inside the clinic. She told her dad earlier that she was willing to stay the night to keep an eye on her sister incase she needed anything. Her father had looked so tired she immediately shooed him off to bed and stayed in his place. That’s weird thought Yuzu as she sat up and looked around the empty clinic. She had sworn she had heard someone talking.

“I feel like a child and ...safe.” Karin mumbled in her sleep. Yuzu jumped out of bed as she stared at her sister, but quietly giggled when she realized what was happening. “Mmm” Karin mumbled contently as her face twitched into what looked like a smile. Aww Yuzu thought as she watched her sister sleep. Whatever she’s dreaming about it must be pleasant. She stayed by her side and watched over her for a few more minutes as she listened to Karin mumbling nonsense in her sleep. Suddenly a worried look fell upon Karin’s face as her eyebrows furrowed in what appeared to be confusion, but suddenly relaxed as she let out a huge sigh of relief. Uh-oh Yuzu thought as she lifted up Karin’s blanket to see if she was doing what she thought she was. Yuzu breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the diaper that was taped onto Karin’s waist which slowly began expanding to confirm her suspicions.. At least clean up would be easy. I could probably have her in a fresh diaper without even waking her up Yuzu thought until she heard Karin happily reply with “All better.” Yuzu tried to keep her laughter to a minimum, but it wasn’t enough she realized as her sisters eyes slowly opened.

“Wha so funny?” Karin mumbled.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you.” Yuzu apologized while still sporting a large grin. “Just go back to sleep and i'll take care of everything.” Yuzu dug through one of the medical supply cupboards until she pulled out a small adult diaper, some wet wipes, gloves and baby powder.

The both of them had changed hundreds of diapers before for the female patients of their fathers clinic. Ever since someone sick tried to get up to use the bathroom, collapsed and tried to sue; a new rule had been in place. All patients sick or injured who were deemed unfit to leave bed by their father were to be diapered. No exceptions. It didn’t matter if they had a fever, a broken leg, the flu or a cold. If their chart said “bed rest” in the directions then they were not to leave bed. For any reason. Other than the occasional sports injury or car accident, the Kurosaki Clinic mostly catered to the young adults who attended the primary and high schools nearby. Many of the kids were sent here after being sent home from school sick or could not attend for the day due to illness and had no one at home to help nurse them back to health if needed. Many of the high school students lived alone while their parents were on business trips so come flu season the place was packed. It was mid May right now so all they really saw were the occasional sprain and bicycle crash. Unless they were either seriously injured like Karin, they were free to get up and use the facilities.

Since most of their patients were sick kids and nothing overly serious, Isshin employed Karin and Yuzu under the table after school to help the patients with things like fetching ice packs, getting water, personal hygiene and helping them feel as comfortable as possible. While Yuzu was a natural, Karin on the other hand seemed to lack in the bedside manner department. Just last month she had fought with a middle school girl about the diaper rule. The patient kept insisting she was fine to get up and begged Karin to allow her to use the bathroom but Karin grew more and more frustrated and told her “Stop being a baby and just piss yourself already.” Yuzu had found that comment to be incredibly insensitive and oddly ironic. She had tried to explain to Karin that being diapered was incredibly embarrassing, but Karin had simply rolled her eyes and replied with “I wouldn’t know.” It was then that Yuzu was left to deal with the now crying patient who began pleading with phrases like “I can’t” and “Please don’t make me.” Whether it was Yuzu’s gentle coaxing or the girls inability to hold it any longer, the young patient was finally able to relieve themselves in the diaper and whimpered during the entire changing process.

Although Yuzu did feel terrible that her fraternal twin was hurt, she hoped this experience would soften her a bit now that she would be on the other side of things. For whatever reason, the black haired girl seemed more than confident about being up and about in three days time, but Yuzu figured it was probably the pain medication talking since after her statement she followed it up by saying a fox lady told her.

“Try not to move, Karin.” Yuzu whispered as she approached her sister who began lightly squirming in discomfort. “You’ll be dry in no time.” she assured her as she lifted up the sheet and blanket and set it aside to reveal her naked and soaked sister underneath..

“No, my blanky.” Karin mumbled still half asleep as she tried reaching for it.

“You can have it back after I change you.” Yuzu laughed. “Oh shoot, it leaked.” Clearly Orihime had never diapered an adult before.

“What leaked?”

“You did.” Yuzu said as she ripped the tabs off exposing the rest of her sister. Once the sound of the ripped tabs filled the otherwise quiet clinic, Karin’s eyes sprung open as she realized what was happening and quickly covered herself with her good hand on instinct. “Not too bad, no worries.”

“What happened? What are you doing?” Karin asked in a panic.

“You wet your diaper so I’m getting you cleaned up. Nothing to get worked up over.” Nothing to get worked up over?! That’s two nights in a row she wet herself in her sleep. Even worse, her sister was cleaning up after her accident.

“Why didn’t you tell me I had to pee?” Karin growled. She knew the lady tricked her into wetting herself and demanded to know why. That feeling she was experiencing was her needing the bathroom and the fox lady had convinced her to wet herself! Karin heard a laugh inside her head as Yuzu looked at her puzzled.

“What difference would it have made awake or asleep? You would have had to use the diaper anyway.” The fox explained. “Just thought I’d help you out. First time’s always the hardest. Isn’t that what you always tell the patients?” She said with a laugh.

“I didn’t know?” Yuzu said as she looked to Karin for an explanation. After finding none Yuzu sighed and went back to work wiping her sister up with wet wipes. She sure was acting strange Yuzu thought.

“I’m sorry.” Karin mumbled quietly as her face burned with shame and embarrassment.

“”For what?” Yuzu asked confused as she sprinkled baby powder and began rubbing it into Karins skin making her jump a little at the contact.

“For you know….having an accident.” Karin admitted barely above a whisper as her eyes looked everywhere but her sister.

“It wouldn’t have made any difference if you were awake or asleep. It’s not like you would have had any other options. Now let me get this on you right this time. There all done.”Yuzu said as she rolled up the used diaper and tossed it into the trashcan along with her gloves. She then covered her sister back up with a sheet and blanket before sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Thanks.” Karin mumbled still embarrassed.

“I’d lecture you about playing soccer in the street, but I think getting hit by a car is enough of a lesson for one night.” What? Is that what she thinks happened?

“So what were you doing tonight?” Karin asked to see what all she remembered.

“Umm.” Yuzu said thinking back. “I went with dad to the candy shop while he played cards with the owner and his cat while I hung out with Ururu and Jinta. Everyone kept asking about you and that was before you got hit by the car.”

“Oh.” Karin wondered why Yuzu thought she had been hit by a car but she had a feeling she shouldn’t tell her otherwise until she heard the full story from her dad.

“Do you need anything before I go back to sleep?” Yuzu asked before she grabbed Kon off her bed. “You can sleep with Bostov if you want.” She offered holding him out facing her. Kon winked and Karin rolled her eyes. “I was just offering geez.”

“No! I didn’t mean it at you- I mean, yeah I’ll take him. Thanks, Yuzu.” Karin said accepting Kon as the stuffed lion smiled a little wider. “ Try anything and you’re dead.” she whispered to him before wrapping her good arm around him and snuggling him to her chest to make her sister happy.

“I’ll be right here in the bed next to you so just yell if you need anything.” Karin waited until she could hear Yuzu’s deep breathing and light snoring before turning her attention to the stuffed lion.

“What happened to Yuzu? Why can’t she remember anything?” Karin whispered.  
“Urahara wiped her memory of the night at your dads request.” Kon whispered back. “She flipped out when she found out you got hurt from the hollow and started yelling at your dad calling him irresponsible for leaving you alone against it.”

“Where did he go? He was right there and then he was gone! If it wasn’t for the fox lady directing me on what to do; I would have died!”

“He said the hollow had some sort of teleportation abilities and sent him on the other side of town. He says he feels really bad because you were lying in your own piss when he found you. Were you really that scared?” Kon snickered.

“I did not piss myself because I was scared.” Karin hissed trying to hide her embarrassment. “I did it on purpose. I seemed to be generating some kind of electrical activity and he had me in his hand while touching the electrical wire so I figured if I got the both of us wet, it would electrocute him. Which it did.”

“Sorry, but it sounds like you just caught a lucky break after wetting yourself in fear. You’re all brawn and no brain, honey.” Kon teased smacking her in the head.

“Ow, watch it! My head hurts.” Karin said ready to throw Kon in the trash can with her wet diaper. “Fine, it wasn’t my idea. I met a uh...what do you call it...inner spirit person. Zanpakuto. It was her idea. She saved my life.”

“You met your Zanpakuto? Then why aren’t you a soul reaper yet. Only soul reapers can travel to their inner world.”

“Hmm, she said I’m not ready yet. She said I have to “overcome my fears” first before she’ll even tell me her name.”

“Well your first step is to not piss yourself at the first sight of a hollow.” Kon said as he fell on the bed laughing. Karin pick him up and tossed him in the trash can by her bed listening to the pleasant sounds of Kon’s anguish before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Karin opened her eyes to find the clinic in full swing, meaning there was two other people in there besides her. She quietly moaned in pain as her head hammered with every sound and the bright fluorescent lighting blinded her. Not only was she in pain, but she knew she was in trouble when she came face to face with the glaring stare of her sister.

“Why was Bostov in the trash?” She seethed in anger as she held him in front of Karin’s face. “He smells like your pee now!”

“Yuzu, what’s the matter. It’s not like you to yell at our patients. It’s usually Karin I need to worry about.“ Isshin joked as he came in to rescue her from her wrath. “Maybe Bostov said something Karin didn’t like.” He said with a wink causing Karin to weakly smile at the inside joke.

“I’m sorry, Yuzu” Karin said faking guilt. “I accidentally smacked him during the night and he fell in the trash. I couldn’t get up and get him because of…” she trailed off looking at her dad for help.

“Because of the car accident.” He finished for her. Karin quickly agreed and sighed in relief when Yuzu’s face softened.

“Oh, sorry.” Yuzu finally said. “Guess it was just an accident then.” she said setting Kon down on the opposite bed who quickly scowled back at Karen. Karin turned her face away and pretended to be listening to Yuzu while she extended her good arm and flipped the stuffed lion off.

“Well, I just came to check on you and see how you were feeling.” Isshin said checking the readings from the monitors that Karin was hooked up to and writing it down on her chart. “I’ll come back later with something for the pain after I check in the other patient. I’m sure you have some business you’d like to take care of first.” He said before walking out and pulling the curtain around the two girls. Karin looked to Yuzu and blushed as she noticed she had a diaper in her hands along with other changing supplies that made Karin aware of her current need.

“Do you think I could-” Karin mumbled into her blanket.

“Don’t even ask.” Yuzu said cutting her off. “You’re not getting up.” Karin sighed, Yuzu was right after all. She herself had refused to let others up for much less injuries than she had; why would she expect any different treatment? Karin never understood how people had such a hard time with this. All they had to do was pee after all, but as Karin tried, and failed to relax the muscle keeping everything in she realized it was easier said than done. Karin felt Yuzu staring at her as she blushed. Normally Karin couldn’t care less if Yuzu saw her naked, they shared a room together all their life after all, not to mention they were twins. Fraternal twins, but close enough. She had noticed last night this was different. She didn’t like her sister seeing her in such a compromising situation. There was just something about someone else wiping her butt that just didn’t sit right with her. Karin hated people taking care of her, or at least she thought she did as she blushed thinking about her dream the previous night. Was it a dream? It had felt so real and Karin had to admit, the close contact with that woman, whatever her name was, had been just what she needed. At least no one else had to know that happened.

“Ready?” Yuzu asked lifting up the blanket as Karin forced it back down with a blush as she looked away. “I can always come back later.” Yuzu said with a sympathetic smile.

“Thank you.” Karin mumbled as Yuzu slipped out of the curtain. She wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing. Wetting a diaper in front of her sister or not being able to wet a diaper in front of her sister after being a bitch to other patients having trouble with the same thing. Karin guessed this was Karma biting her in the ass.

“Think you’ll be a little more compassionate later?” The voice said in her head.

“It’s definitely not as easy as I thought it would be.” Karin whispered feeling more relaxed knowing the mystery woman was with her...sort of. “Why do I feel better and not mortified that you're talking to me while I’m trying to pee?” The woman chuckled.

“Do I put you at ease, child?”

“Oddly enough.” Karin admitted as she found the woman’s voice and presence soothing her anxiety even in a situation as personal as this.

“I don’t know, last night I helped and you weren’t very grateful.” The woman teased. Karen thought back and realized she really had done her a favor. “Well I guess since you now understand, i’ll help you out again.” Karin smiled but wondered what was going to happen. Was she going to take away her control? The woman laughed again. “No, nothing like that. Just close your eyes and listen to my voice. Think about last night. Imagine you are in my arms once again and I am rocking you as you drift to sleep.” The woman said as Karin listened as she imagined herself back in the forest and at total peace. She could feel the urge to pee coming as she tried not to fight it. “That’s it, just relax and let everything out.” The woman encouraged as Karin was finally able to start. She put her hand on the outside of the diaper as she felt it grow warm and start expanding until finally she was completely empty. She closed her eyes again and sighed in relief. The pressure was painful against her bruised pelvis and she wondered if that was why she was having trouble going.

“Thank you.” Karin quietly said as she waited for Yuzu to come back. She waited and waited until the wet diaper cooled and became irritable. “Hello?” she finally called out as the mere thought of spending one more minute in that cold diaper was torture.

“Whatcha need?” Isshin called out from the other side of the curtain.

“Where’s Yuzu?” Karin asked.

“She went to school already. Can I come in?” He said popping his head in before she had a chance to respond. “Was there something you needed?” She was about to just say no but she remembered her mission for the day.

“I need a …” Karin mumbled into her blanket.

“What was that?” her dad asked coming closer.

Karin swallowed and a took a deep breath. “A change.” she admitted still looking down.

“A change of wha- oh.” He said as he noticed the supplies left by Yuzu and Karins red face.. “She didn’t take care of this before she left?” he asked annoyed as he ran his hand through his hair.

“She tried to but I couldn’t” Karin began pausing to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. “I wouldn’t have if I had known she had left. I would have just held it.”

“No, Karin. I’m not going to ask that of you. Even a half full bladder is going to cause you pain right now. If you let your bladder fill too much right now, you’ll only irritate your swollen pelvis and you might have trouble going like you experienced. I should have mentioned something.” Isshin explained. “You shouldn’t have problems if you go at least once an hour, but if you wait any longer than that you could cause yourself unnecessary discomfort.”

“Well, speaking of unnecessary discomfort.” Karin grimaced. Isshin lifted the sheets up Karins legs as Karin protested.

“Don’t worry, I won’t take it off. I’m just going to take a look.” He said feeling the diaper by poking it with his hand. “You’re not in any danger of leaking, don’t worry. You can probably use it a few more times even.” Karin looked horrified by this news. How long was she going to have to sit in this disgusting thing? “We’ll figure something out don’t worry.” Isshin said before he left and later returned with a glass of water and pain pills for her to take. “Try and get some rest.” he said before pulling the curtain closed and leaving her there to wallow in her own bodily fluids.

It grossed her out tremendously, but Karin followed her dad’s advice about going at least once an hour to avoid any pain. By the third wetting she was positive of two things: Firstly the diaper could hold no more and secondly; she was positive she had a rash. Her face felt like it had a permanent look of disgust and discomfort from her raw and itchy bottom. To pass the time she listened to the going ons of the clinic. One sprained ankle during a morning jog, one sinus infection, two pre-employment drug screens, a sports physical, and Karin didn’t even want to know the location of the rash her father was checking out for his last patient. The boredom and pain finally took their toll as she drifted in and out of sleep until a familiar voice caused her to open her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m back in town on a recon trip. There’s been some reports of strange hollow activity again in the neighborhood. Since Ichigo can no longer take care of it and the Quincy’s methods are too brutal, they want me to look into it for a little while. I just came by to say hi.” The girl said. 

“Well, it’s nice to see you again. Where are you staying?” Isshin asked.

“I’ll be staying with Orihime this time. I think it’s better if I don’t let Ichigo know I’m in town.” The girl explained. “Although I really am going to miss Yuzu’s cooking. Orihime’s recipes are a little…inedible.” she admitted after a pause. Karin quickly realized she wasn’t the only one who recognized who the voice belonged to as Kon quickly sprung to his stuffed feet from his lying position on the bed.

“Could it really be!” Kon exclaimed as they heard a deep sigh come from the girl.

“What are you doing in here, Kon?” The girl said annoyed as she popped her head in to scold the mod soul. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t know anyone was in he- Karin!”

“Hello, Rukia. It’s been awhile.” Karin said sheepishly smiling at the short raven haired girl.

“What happened to you?” She asked as she pulled back the curtain to get a better look at her. There were bandages all over her and even her neck was in a brace.

“Hmm, I think the rumor is I was playing in the street and got hit by a car.” Karin said as she watched Rukia roll her eyes at her.

“How could you be so irresponsible?’ Rukia scolded.

“Actually, that’s just what we are telling people like Yuzu who aren’t in the loop with everything.” Isshin explained. “Karin’s been leaking spiritual pressure worse than Ichigo. It was only a matter of time before a hollow came. For whatever reason Orihime’s powers seem to have no affect so once she feels better we will be working with her on the possibility of her taking over for Ichigo as a substitute soul reaper.”

“Don’t look at me, I’m not giving any more of my powers to your kids.” Rukia said crossing her arms.

“She has enough of her own thanks, don’t worry.” Isshin said remembering the jolt he got the previous night.

“Oh, yeah so while I was out I met my zanpakuto.” Karin stated as if she had just mentioned what she had for lunch. “She’s a Kitsune.”

“What?” Rukia said ogling at her. “That’s not possible, is it?”

Isshin shrugged. “I wouldn’t be surprised. She had mentioned something about a fox last night and she’s been exhibiting strange electrical phenomenon. It could be possible she’s managed to tap into her soul reaper powers unassisted. It would explain the problems she’s been having.”

“But she’s not even a soul reaper. How is this possible?”

“Soul reapers are found and trained after death, but my kids are a little different. They were born already having those powers inside of them. Ichigo needed to nearly die before obtaining his. Karin on the other hand has shown much earlier development. Karin, do you know your zanpakuto’s name?”

“No, she says i’m not ready for it until certain circumstances are met.”

“Amazing.” Rukia said studying Karin. “I’m headed over to Orihime’s apartment now; it was nice seeing you all again. Good luck with everything.” She said waving to Karin.

“Now’s your chance, little one.” the Kitsune said. “Show me you are not afraid.” Karin moaned internally. She had been waiting for some soccer mom to come into the clinic with 5 kids where she would remain anonymous, not an old friend. The thought of being in this soaked diaper any longer on the other hand was equally unbearable. She saw Rukia head for the door as a wave of panic and desperation overcame her and before she could stop herself she yelled out to her to wait.

“Could you, umm, help me with something, please.” Karin quietly asked as her eyes fell to the floor. Rukia had never seen Karin look so flustered before. Wait, was she blushing? Rukia had never seen Karin show much more emotion than contempt and annoyance. She had even said please. Rukia came closer as her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

“What is it?” Rukia asked a little softer than she normally would once she saw the look of desperation and humiliation on the younger girls face. The lump in Karin’s throat prevented her from coming right out and asking so instead she pointed to the changing supplies still sitting on the edge of her bed. Before Rukia could protest, Isshin had handed her a pair of gloves, thanked her by nearly crushing her in a bear hug and closed the curtain around them. What had she just gotten herself into? She was about to say “no way!” but the look on Karin’s face broke her heart. She slipped on the gloves and sighed. Here a Vice Captain and member of the Kuchiki clan was about to change a human girls diaper. This had better not make its way back to her brother.


End file.
